


I Know You're Somewhere...

by CaptainMars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Returns from Edom, Minor Angst, Reunions, Sad Alec Lightwood, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMars/pseuds/CaptainMars
Summary: Magnus returns home from Edom.





	I Know You're Somewhere...

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "i'm closing my eyes" by potsu ft. siloh.

Light rain patters on the lonely streets of New York, an odd passer-by or car going by every few minutes. The quiet sound of water droplets hitting the pavement drains out Alecs thoughts, for the most part at least. Every now and then a soft whisper of ‘Alexander’ passes through his mind, as if haunting him. Both welcome and not, the simple though has Alecs gut in knots and mind in a haze.  
It’s been a month since Magnus had left for Edom with a promise to return as soon as he can. Alec believes he’s alive, knows he is, but that doesn’t stop his thoughts from conjuring up different scenarios where he doesn’t come back. Each horrible scenario pulls at his heart, threatening to rip it apart, but Alec tries to stay strong. They’ve been keeping a close eye on Lilith and the Clave, making sure that everything is somewhat at bay till Magnus returns.  
He’ll come back. It’s like a mantra that Alec repeats to himself, keeping him sane.  
The rain stays light as he approaches an apartment at the heart of Brooklyn that’s the only place that feels like home, even if it isn’t his official home just yet. Even in the absence of the warlock, the wards let him through without a hitch, familiar with the shadowhunters presence. Alecs feet drag as he makes his way up each flight of stairs, the echo of his feet a replacement sound for the pitter patter of rain.  
Silence still envelops the loft as it has for the past few weeks and it’s another painful reminder that something is missing from this space, a crucial part of it. As per usual of his visits to the loft during this time, Alec checks that everything is in place, that Magnus’ array of plants for both decoration and potion making are alive and well, the cats on the roof are fed and alright.  
Back in the living room, Alec eyes the drinks table. Although most would deem it fit to have a drink to calm ones nerves, Alec just couldn’t. Sharing a drink in Magnus’ home was so intimate to them, during any occasion, letting them enjoy the giddy buzz that would creep up on them. Now looking at the cart just felt wrong. Tearing his eyes away from the selection of drinks, Alec slowly walked to the sliding doors of the balcony.  
He pressed his forehead to the cool glass, inhaling and exhaling a few long breaths to calm his anxiety for a second or two. Alec didn’t know how long he stood there, just trying to centre himself, when a familiar gush of wind and the sounds of a portal brought him back. His heart sped up, almost like a heart attack, and with one quick turn, he was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend in all his tired, rumpled, yet still so beautiful glory.  
“Magnus…” was all he could say before both of them ran into each other’s arms, desperate to make sure that this was real and not some cruel dream. But it was real, so very real. Magnus’ desperate grip on Alecs back, the smell of ash, fire and signature tinge of sandalwood in the air around Magnus, the laboured breaths of both of them at the relief of being in each other’s arms again, it’s all real.  
“You’re back…You’re safe. I missed you so much.” Alec said, holding on impossibly tighter to his love.  
“I’m home, Alexander.” came a raspy whisper from Magnus and all Alec could do was hold on, tears stinging his eyes. They pull back just enough to press their foreheads together and look into each other’s eyes. Neither can keep their tears at bay any longer as Magnus whispers “I said I would come back.”  
They share a soft kiss, yet still full of passion and relief, even with heavy tears falling down their cheeks. They’re together again, not even hell standing between them anymore.  
“I love you so much, Alexander. The thought of coming home to you kept me sane.” It shouldn’t make Alecs heart ache, but it does, with so much love and relief that it feels like it’s going to explode right out of his chest.  
“I love you too. Welcome home, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't take all the angst, so I wanted a bit of fluff. Even if there is a bit of angst. Oh well. Very short, but I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
